


As The World Turns

by DamensDimple



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Noah lives, because duh, but hes still a ghost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamensDimple/pseuds/DamensDimple
Summary: As the gangsey follows the ley lines to a new Cabeswater, they discover much more than they bargained for. A story of friendship, love and giving people one chance more than the world gave them.Sometimes meeting a group of dysfunctional delinquents is exactly what you need.





	As The World Turns

Its was 6:22 a.m.

Ronan glowered at the rising sun as Eminem blast through his headphones, following Chainsaw's dark figure against the cloudless sky. Opal ran around the fields chasing the lambs with a little yellow pinwheel, which Ronan had dreamt for her this morning.

As he headed back home after finishing his morning chores around the farm, herding Opal with him for breakfast, he realised the door stood slightly ajar. He always made sure to close it to ensure no insects flew in.

‘Opal,’ he whispered. ‘Get behind me.’

He cautiously entered and snatched Opal’s pinwheel from her and held it up as a weapon. Opal trotted ahead of Ronan, ignoring his tense whispers and the flailing of his arms to reach her.

He cursed under his breath and headed towards the kitchen where he could hear someone clattering about. As soon as he rounded the corner, he jumped with the pinwheel held high over his head, in both hands, so as to startle the intruder.

‘What the hell, Ronan?’ Adam asked as he walked past Ronan to the toaster. ‘Why won’t you answer my calls?’

Ronan stood frozen, his hands still in the air, and stared with wide eyes at Adam’s back.

‘What are you doing here? I could have hurt you!’ Ronan shrieked and waved the pinwheel as if to emphasise his point.

Adam raised an eyebrow, unimpressed ‘As though the terribly bright colour would scare away any intruder. Fool proof weaponry.’

Ronan stared, dumbfounded as Adam turned his attention back to his sandwich. Opal entered the kitchen and ran to envelop Adam into a big hug from behind.

‘Adam!’ she exclaimed.

‘Hi, Opal’ Adam smiled as he ruffled her hair. It looked mangled and uneven as though Ronan had attempted to give her a haircut. It was also entirely possible that Opal had simply chewed on parts of it. ‘I got you something’ he said, handing her an empty Coca Cola can. Opal screeched in joy, snatching it from him.

‘No, you need to have breakfast first.’ Ronan said, taking the can from her, ‘Dessert later.’

Opal glared and crossed her arms across her chest. Ronan turned to place the can out of her reach and felt a sharp bite on his leg.

‘ _Opal_!’ He yelled as she sprinted away.

Ronan rounded on Adam. ‘What are you doing here? You were supposed to be here next week.’

Adam leaned on the counter with his sandwich. ‘Exams ended early. Besides, you could at least pretend to be glad to see me. All you’ve done so far is try to attack me with a pinwheel and yell at me for being here.’

‘I mean, I guess its nice to see someone other than the cows.’ Ronan said as he walked to Adam, lifting the hand not holding the sandwich. He placed a gentle kiss on Adam's knobby knuckles, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Adam looked up from his sandwich and properly kissed Ronan, mouth still full.

Ronan grimaced. ‘I hate tuna.’

Adam rolled his eyes, ’By the way, we’re leaving for South Carolina tomorrow. Blue and Gansey are already there, I’ll explain on the way.’

Adam untangled himself from Ronan’s embrace, still eating his sandwich. ‘I’m going to go look for Noah.’

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story told mostly in snippets.  
> So don't worry everything will be explained in the next chapter.  
> It's mostly self indulgent fluff as the Gangsey navigates their life in Palmetto State University.
> 
> Leave enough kudos and comments to motivate us for the next chapter please, we're lazy (we'll probably write it anyway though)
> 
> Come scream with us about these losers on tumblr!  
> i hope u rnt a porn bot   
> or even if you are. follow anyway. 
> 
> xoxo  
> Gossip Goat
> 
> PS. We all know Ronan is the fake badass who listens to Eminem.


End file.
